Feeling and Confusion
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah hubungan yang sedikit aneh sebuah perasaan muncul di hati keduanya. Mungkinkah akan berakhir dengan kata cinta diantara perasaan seseorang yang mungkin akan terluka?/ little take scene from my other fict/ ChangKyu Oneshoot/ For my saengi :D


Manik kecoklatan itu menyadari kalau sentuhan ditubuhnya ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tanpa ada manisnya rasa yang tercipta mengukir jejak di canvas putih tanpa cela miliknya. Hanya bisa memberikan teriakan-teriakan keras atas reaksi atas sesuatu yang terus saja bergerak kuat di dalam tubuhnya.

Lagi dan lagi menyentuh titik yang membuat setiap kesadarannya berkurang setiap waktunya. Membuat cengkeramannya pada seprei yang sudah tak berbentuk menguat.

"Arrrggggghhhhh … Changmin!"

"Sigh, siapa yang bilang kau boleh datang duluan, Kyu?"

Manik kelam itu menatapnya tajam tanpa memberikan waktu kembali membuat setiap aliran darah ditubuhnya mengalir dengan cepat terutama menuju daerah selatan tubuhnya. Lagi dan lagi memberikan sebuah sentuan kasar yang malah membuat libido ditubuhnya naik setinggi langit.

Mata _namja_ dibawahnya memutih saat dirasakannya cairan yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Hangat dan terasa begitu penuh.

"Min_, jebbal_."

Hanya sebuah seringaian yang diberikan saat _namja_ yang kini mulai tak bisa mengatur napasnya itu. Memohon dan meminta agar ia juga mendapatkan _euforia_nya.

Seakan tak peduli ia malah mengeluarkan dengan kasar miliknya dari tubuh _namja_ yang seharusnya menjadi sahabat yang dijaganya, membiarkan Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan coba." Changmin berujar keras saat tangan Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan ingin melepaskan pita yang yang baru saja mengikat miliknya bagai kado. Bukan sekali dua kali ia hanya dijadikan mainan oleh Changmin.

"Setengah jam lagi. Baru kau bisa melepaskannya." Changmin mengambil setiap pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya asal. Menyambar kunci mobilnya dan beranjak keluar. Menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring tak berdaya. Mendengus pelan seraya percaya kalau partner kesayangannya tak akan melanggar perintahnya.

Ada yang berpikir kalau kedua orang yang baru saja selesai bertarung di atas ranjang itu adalah sepasang kekasih? Tidak keduanya bahkan tak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Hanya _sex _bukan _make love_. Bahkan mungkin terbersit secuil cinta pun tidak. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun, _magnae_ Super Junior. _Namja_ yang sering dipanggil _evil _oleh _hyngdeul_nya itu menjerit keras saat ia melepaskan pita berwarna merah yang melilit erat miliknya. Segera saja cairan miliknya mengucur deras membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah. Mengusap pelan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang membiru akibat _kissmark _yang tak akan hilang beberapa hari ke depan. Beruntung bukan ditempat yang terbuka yang akan memudahkan seseorang mengetahuinya—walaupun nanti ia berpakaian terbuka. Menyerukan sumpah serapah pada pelakunya.

Shim Changmin, _namja _yang kini meninggalkannya seorang diri di kamar milik Changmin. Bukan tanpa alasan keduanya melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih. Jangan membuat spekulasi gila akan keduanya.

Kesamaan keduanya yang membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun nyaman bersama satu sama lain. Bersama diantara waktu libur walau hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama anggota KyuLine. Memancing sebuah permainan gila diantara keduanya. Hanya karena sebuah kekalahan Kyuhyun di permainan Truth or Dare dua bulan yang lalu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus melakukan semua permintaan atau mungkin perintah Changmin untuknya. Namun entah mengapa walau semua itu sudah berlalu Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa menolak permintaan Changmin bahkan untuk melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dengan tertatih-tatih bersandar pada dinding menuju kamar mandi menyalakan shower sekedar membasuh diri dari sisa-sisa permainan mereka. Tetesan berwarna putih tampak mengalir pelan dari lubangnya, cairan milik Changmin yang terlalu banyak di tubuhnya.

"Sialan kau Changmin. Sudah kubilang jangan keluarkan di dalam tubuhku."

.

.

.

**Feeling and Confusion**

**ChangKyu or Minkyu with little Kyumin**

**Tak suka lebih baik tinggalkan fict ini, ne^^ dari pada niat buat ngeflame Mizu karena dah buat fict gaje ini. **

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, _Magnae_ boyband Suju keluaran SM itu hanya merutuk pelan sedari tadi menahan sakit di belakang tubuhnya sepanjang koridor _dorm_ milik Changmin. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit karena permainan kasar yang semalam baru saja dilakukannya bersama Changmin.

"Cih, tunggu saja nanti kau _food monster pabbo_, seharusnya _food mosnter_ itu saja yang bermain di bawah," rutuk Kyuhyun pelan. Langkahnya mulai tegap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa saat melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya berjalan ke arahnya—tak ingin mereka mengetahuinya. Apa lagi bila salah satu dari mereka melihat keanehannya di tubuhnya yang baru saja keluar dari dorm DB5K terlebih saat semua orang tahu kalau Yunho _hyung_ sedang tak berada di tempat. Pastinya semua kecurigaan hanya tertuju pada satu orang—Max Changmin.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Heechul kesal. Tentu saja siapa yang tak kesal kalau ia diminta mencari _magnae_ kurang ajar yang tak pulang semalaman dan tanpa kabar dan sekarang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dari mana saja kau, apa kau tak tahu kalau Sungmin mengkhawatirkanmu." Kalau bukan karena Sungmin meminta tolong untuk mencari _evil_ satu ini, Heechul pasti tak akan mau melakukannya.

"Aku baru mau pulang, _hyung_."

Heechul menyentuh pelan dahi Kyuhyun, "kau sakit Kyu?" tanyanya heran karena tak biasanya _namja_ _evil_ itu berlaku semanis ini—biasa bagi orang lain namun aneh bila yang melakukannya seorang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sudahlah kau mau kutinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berlalu meninggalkan Heechul yang masih menatapnya heran.

Tentu saja siapa yang tak akan heran melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat walau kenyataan wajah _namja_ _evil_ itu memang pucat hanya saja lebih pucat dari biasa. Dan apa-apaan itu kenapa langkahnya sedikit tertatih dan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di sini di depan dorm DB5K, bathin Heechul saat menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang. Sepertinya seseorang perlu menjelaskan sesuatu.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun merasa merinding, mengapa ia yang dijuluki _evil_ bisa merasakan hawa setan yang lebih, membuat posisinya sebagai _magnae_ _evil_ mulai terancam. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun yak menyadari kalau Heechul sudah menyeringai melihatnya.

0o0

"Kyu … Kyu …" Sungmin sudah berulang kali memanggil _namja_ dihadapannya sejak tadi. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun masih saja menatap ponselnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Semua member sudah menghabiskan semua makan yang ada dihadapan mereka namun Kyuhyun tak sedikit pun menyentuh makanan dihadapannya. Malah wajahanya terlihat semakin kesal.

"Ya, _Evil_! Apa kau tak dengar kalau dari tadi Sungmin memanggilmu?" Heechul yang sedari tadi melihat bagaimana bunny itu memanggil Kyuhyun akhirnya kesal sendiri. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan kelakukan Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti _magnae_ setan itu tidak aneh sejak dulu hanya saja ia terlihat semakin aneh terlebih beberapa minggu ini.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, mungkin Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan. Apa kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masih terlihat memainkan _keypad_ di_handphone_nya. Menulikan beberapa suara yang mulai kesal karena ulahnya. Bahkan ia juga tak merespon apa pun setiap kata yang bahkan terus diucapkan _hyung_ _aegyo_nya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_." Menyambar jaket hitam miliknya Kyuhyun melesat pergi.

Tak merasakan kalau wajah imut milik Sungmin yang mengkhawatirkannya mulai mendung. Air mata tampak di pelupuk matanya, "kau berubah Kyu," bathin Sungmin sendu. Beberapa member yang masih berada di meja makan hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya semakin aneh, bahkan saat ia mengacuhkan Sungmin. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan _magnae_ itu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, nanti Kyuhyun juga akan kembali. Dan ia pasti baik, baik saja." Ryewook yang berada tak jauh dari Sungmin, mengelus pelan punggung _namja_ bunny itu sekedar meredakan kekecewaaanya pada _magnae_ yang mungkin akan semakin menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlarian sepanjang jalan, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya. Yang terpenting ia sangat ingin melemparkan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

"Mati kau Shim Changmin."

Changmin masih saja mengutak-atik ponselnya sembari tersenyum-senyum kecil. Changmin tahu dalam waktu hitungan detik seseorang pasti akan tiba di sini dengan segera, membuatnya senyumnya semakin terkembang semakin dalam.

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang merupakan _partner in crime_-nya itu entah sejak kapan menelusup masuk ke hatinya. Bukan maksudnya mempermainkan Kyuhyun sejauh ini hanya saja ia tak bisa menghentikan sesuatu yang berada jauh di hatinya untuk tumbuh semakin besar. Seorang Shim Changmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Bahkan Changmin tak keberatakan saat ia harus membiarkan Kyuhyun menyangka semua yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanya sebuah permaianan belaka. Walau hanya dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan—atau mungkin keberuntungan—Changmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berada di sisinya walau dengan embel-embel hukuman permainan.

"Shim Changmin …"

Changmin merinding mendengar nada rendah yang tiba-tiba tertangkap di gendang telinganya.

"Yo, Kyu … kau, telat 5 detik," ujar Changmin santai melihat jam tangannya. Tak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah ingin memakan _namja evil_ sebangsanya ini bulat-bulat. Dipikirnya berlari dari dorm hingga tempat ini yang berjarak hampir satu kilo bisa hanya dengan lima menit.

"Kemarikan video itu, sekarang."

Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan terlebih dengan buliran keringat yang mengalir deras diwajahnya. Tentu saja siapa yang tak panik saat tiba-tiba kau diharuskan datang ke tempat ini dalam waktu lima menit dengan sebuah ancaman manis kalau _evil_ DB5K ini akan menyebarkan sebuah video yang merupakan hasil permainan mereka semalam.

Kyuhyun yang tak mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa dari Changmin yang masih tertawa kecil. Memukul pelan kepala _namja_ tiang listrik itu membuat Changmin meringis kecil.

"Aku bercanda Kyu, tak ada video itu. Aku hanya ingin kau segera sampai di sini hanya itu."

Kyuhyun menekurkan kepalanya ke meja, rasanya percuma ia marah pada _namja_ berwajah kekanakan ini yang malah asyik menikmati sarapannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal sarapan, sepertinya perut Kyuhyun mulai berbunyi dan sepertinya harus segera diisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Changmin kesal saat piring sarapannya di tarik Kyuhyun dan malah dinikmati seorang diri. Tak tahukan kalau itu piring terakhir yang harus dinikmati Changmin.

"Kau yang meminta ini, Kyu," seringai Changmin melihat Kyuhyun memakan roti isinya dan meneguk segelas susu miliknya.

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun cepat, meraup bibir Kyuhyun dan melesakkan lidahnya pada bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terbuka. Mengambil semua jatah makan yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

"Min … ahhh, hentikan," pinta Kyuhyun saat lidah Kyuhyun masih saja bermain di mulutnya walau makanan itu sudah tak bersisa—masuk ke mulut Changmin. _Namja_ tinggi itu masih belum puas. Changmin masih ingin merasakan manisnya rasa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Manis," ujar Changmin menjauhkan bibirnya dari Kyuhyun membiarkan soulmate _evil_nya itu menarik napas panjang karena ulahnya. Mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun, Changmin membiarkan saja saat tangan Kyuhyun menganiaya kepalanya. Semua ini sudah cukup baginya. Bersama Kyuhyun walau tanpa hubungan apa-apa. Tertawa bersama menikmati hari ini.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada di luar kedai sarapan itu hanya bisa tertawa miris. Ia sengaja mengikuti Kyuhyun sesaat dongsaengnya itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun inikah jawabannya yang dibutuhkannya. Apa lebih baik ia pura-pura tak tahu kalau kekasihnya bersama orang lain.

Kyuhyun memang menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. Bersama Sunmin sejak beberapa tahun yan lalu. Bahkan mungkin lebih lama hanya saja perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapan pun juga. Dan mungkinkah saat ini perasaan Kyuhyun berubah. Membiarkan seseorang yang pernah menempati hatinya menangis melihat bagaimana keakrabannya dengan _namja_ yang didalih _partner in crime_nya.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong, Kyu."

.

.

.

Bukan maksudnya untuk ya, katakanlah berselingkuh dan bermain api di belakang Sungmin. Namun ia tak bisa menolak tatapan kesepian Changmin. Kyuhyun tak bisa mengacuhkan seseorang yang juga merupakan bagian dari hidupnya. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun terperangkap di manik gelap seorang Shim Changmin. Dan menganggap kalau Changmin menjadi lebih berarti.

"Kau sakit, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirasakannya panas pada tubuh Changmin.

Mereka baru saja sampai ke dorm milik DB5K, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak mendapati _hyung_ Changmin. Apakah DB5K sedang tak ada jadwal hingga akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendapati Changmin seorang diri.

"Uhm hanya sedikit pusing," ujar Changmin menutup matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat, namun ia tak bisa mengataan kalau ia sakit. Tak akan ada orang disampingnya lagi yang bisa merawatnya bahkan hanya rasa kasihan yang didapatkannya bila ada yang mengetahui keadaaanya. Sejak 'ummanya' pergi tak ada seorang pun lagi yang bisa menyadari kondisinya.

"Kau kau mencari Yunho _hyung_, dia sedang ada jadwal untuk drama terbarunya," ujar Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat mencari seseorang.

"Istirahatlah Min, akan kubawakan makanan dan obat untukmu nanti."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya yang membelakangin Changmin saat dirasakannya kalau tak ada jawaban dari Changmin, dilihatnya kalau Changmin sudah menutup matanya, tertidur dengan napas yang bergerak teratur.

Berjalan mendekati Changmin, Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang, tangannya membelai dan menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang menghalangi poni Changmin. Tersenyum teduh namun penuh dengan sebuah perasaaan dalam penun misteri di matanya.

"Seandainya saja semua ini bisa kubuang dengan mudahnya mungkin ini tak akan sesakit ini bukan, … maaf dengan semua perasaan ini. Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau semua ini nyata untukku, Min." Kyuhyun berujar pelan menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Changmin merasakan panas tubuh Changmin di tubuhnya.

Deru napas keduanya tampak bersahutan saat Kyuhyun masih belum mengubah posisinya. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah dihatinya saat seandainya Changmin tahu alasan sebenarnya ia mau melakukan permainan berbahaya bersamanya. Semua bagaikan bom waktu yang mungkin akan meledak suatu waktu. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut dan membuat semua ini hancur dalam satu kali kedipan mata.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Atau kau benar-benar mau melakukannya sekarang."

Sontak Kyuhyun menjauhi tubuh Changmin saat manik kelam Changmin menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya Changmin merasakan kehadiran tubuh Kyuhyun tadi ditengah kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, malah balas menatap Changmin, "jangan bercanda, Min, aku tak mau. Yah, kecuali kau yang dibawah kali ini," ujarnya bercanda.

"Cih, jangan harap." Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menimpa tubuhnya sendiri. Mendekap tubuh pemuda yang selalu berada disisinya itu erat. Entah sejak kapan kehadiran Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah keharusan untuknya—disadari atau tidak.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Kyuhyun membiarkan saja apa pun yang dilakukan Changmin padanya. Membiarkan anak kesayangan Kim Jaejoong tertidur dengan masih memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah menyukai dan memberikan sedikit ruang dihatimu untukku, Min. aku takut kalau semua ini hanya akan membuat kita terluka," bisik Kyuhyun pelan ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sebuah _lullaby_ dari jantung Changmin yang berdetak dan mengalun indah mengatarkannya pada gerbang mimpi. Melepaskan sejenak rasa bersalah yang semakin jauh menelusup di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyuh tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya berakhir mejadi lebih buruk.

0o0

"_Hyung_, mian … aku—"

"—aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Kyu."

Sungguh Kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkan tubuh rapuh dihadapannya terluka. Bahkan kalau bisa ia mengizinkan Sungmin untuk membunuhnya saat ini. Rasanya menyakitkan namun ia juga tahu kalau membiarkan ini semua lebih lama, mereka hanya semakin tersakiti.

"Apa kau lebih bahagia bersamanya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pelan, tubuhnya bersandar pada balkon kamar mereka. Sungmin tahu cepat atau lambat semua ini akan berakhir.

"Kau boleh memukulku bila kau mau, _hyung_. Aku tahu … aku yang salah dengan semua ini, a—"

_Cup_

Sungmin mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun, membiarkan rasa ini mengalir mungkin untuk terakhir kali.

"Lupakan, pergilah jauh dari hadapanku Kyu. Dan anggap semua tak pernah terjadi."

"Tapi _Hyung_—"

"—kau lebih memilih aku membencimu?" tanya Sungmin dingin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia memeluk Sungmin singkat sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar bukan, _Hyung_?" lirik Sungmin pada Heechul yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tersenyum kecil penuh luka. Sungmin tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Heechul memeluknya erat.

"Ssssttt, menangislah Sungmin_-ah_. Kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang tepat dibandingkan _magnae_ _evil_ kurang ajar itu," ujar Heechul pelan. Menenangkan tangisan Sungmin yang mulai terdengar dan meredup seiring waktu karena kelelahan.

"Tidurlah Sungmin_-ah_. Saat kau bangun nanti. Berdirilah lebih tegar. Cinta mengajarkan sebuah pengalaman hidup yang akan selalu kau kenang hingga akhir nanti. Namun jangan pernah menyerah dan membiarkan sebuah luka menjadi penghalang."

Heechul mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin membiarkan _namja_ penyuka warna pink itu terlelap jauh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sebuah jembatan. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap aliran sungai yang bergerak perlahan dari atas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Saat ini ia benar-benar kacau. Semua tak lebih baik saat Sungmin melepaskannya. Rasanya semua malah semakin kacau dan tak membuat menjadi lebih baik. Namun Kyuhyun tahu ia tak akan bisa tetap menahan Sungmin di sisinya saat hatinya mulai terbagi. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah sanggup membuat Sungmin terluka, mengutuk hatinya yang terlalu mudah berpaling.

"Apa kalau jatuh ke bawah sana masih bisa hidup?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau mau mencoba terjun ke dalam sana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat suara Changmin terdengar di telinganya namun tubuhnya sudah menabrak dada _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Min?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mengacak pelan helaian ikal milik Kyuhyun, "aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini dan melihatmu termenung apa kau kemasukan setan, Kyu? Ah tapi bukankah kau sendiri adalah _evil_nya?"

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin kesal, rasanya ia menyesal memiliki secuil perasaan untuk pemuda kekanakan ini. Pemud yang selalu saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Mengapa baru disadarinya.

"Kau lebih pantas tersenyum begini dari pada seperti tadi, kau membuatku ikut sakit," ujar Changmin bersandar di tiang jembatan di samping Kyuhyun.

Itu benar mengapa Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya, terlalu dekat dengan _namja_ itu membuat Kyuhyun tak menyadari setiap perhatian kecil yang kadang kala luput dimatanya. Terbiasa menerima setiap perhatian kecil Changmin membuat sesuatu tumbuh tanpa disadarinya.

"Sungmin _hyung_ memutuskan hubungan kami."

Changmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mulai bercerita, membiarkan _magnae_ suju itu menumpahkan semua padanya. Bahkan saat namanya masuk di dalam cerita Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menyesal mengenalku? Ah bukan, namun karena aku masuk ke kehidupanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "tidak, aku tak pernah menyesalinya, Min."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya mengutuk kebodohanku yang tak pernah bisa mengetahui perasaanku sendiri bahkan membuat dia terluka, aku jahat bukan. Walau aku menyukai menjahili _hyung_deul bukan berarti aku bisa membuat dia menangis, Min. Apa kau pikir Sungmin _hyung_ akan memaafkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun pilu karena sampai saat ini ia bahkan belum bisa berbicara dengan baik dengan Sungmin sejak saat itu.

Changmin memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu, mengacuhkan kalau mereka sedang berada di muka umum. Bahkan Changmin tak perduli kalau ada seseorang yang mengenali mereka.

Hatinya terlalu sakit saat manik milik Kyuhyun berkabut, Changmin tahu _namja_ yang menjadi _teammate_ _evil_nya itu sedang bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri dan mungkin itu juga karena ulahnya yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu gencar membuat Kyuhyun untuk menyadari perasaanya.

Semua yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun hanya manipulasi dari semua usahanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun melihatnya bukan hanya sebagai _partner in crime_nya namun ia ingin memonopoli semua. Kyuhyun hanya miliknya, walau Changmin tahu ada seseorang yang akan terluka karenanya. Dan caranya yang mungkin sedikit salah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shim Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu."

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya dari manik Changmin yang melihatnya tajam.

Membelakangi Changmin, Kyuhyun menatap air yang bergejolak di bawah sana.

"Apa aku jahat, Min? Mempermainkan kalian berdua. Menahan kalian untuk tetap berada di sisiku padahal aku tahu bagaimana cinta yang kalian berikan untukku."

Changmin menarik napas pelan, menyatukan punggung mereka bersama. Menatap langit di atas sana.

"Tidak, hanya saja mungkin kau masih belum yakin bahwa kau pantas untuk dicintai. Lalu apa kau mencintaiku, Kyu? Kau tak mungkin akan sekacau ini kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, bukan?"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun terjebak dengan kata-katanya sendiri, mengakui kalau ia memiliki perasaan pada Changmin.

"I—itu, aku tak tahu Min."

Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat manik keduanya bertabrakan.

"Sayangnya aku melihat sebuah perasaan yang begitu besar untukku dimatamu."

Seringaian Changmin semakin lebar saat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat mulai membias merah. Bahkan Changmin bisa mendengar detakan teratur yang perlahan menguat entah dari jantung siapa. Karena jujur Changmin merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bisakah kita buktikan saja?"

"Apa maks—uhhhmmppp."

Changmin menyatukan paras keduanya, membuat bibirnya mengecup bibir milik Kyuhyun. Melumat bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan sejak pertama kali ia menyentuhnya. Candu yang memabukkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya berontak mulai merasa rileks bahkan saat tangan Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangnya dengan tangan Kyuhyun naik ke atas melingkari leher Changmin, menutup mata menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Changmin.

Sentuhan itu terhenti hanya dalam waktu singkat, karena Changmin masih sadar kalau keduanya masih berada di tempat yang memungkinkan sebuah rumor beredar dengan cepat. Walau jauh di dalam hati Changmin berniat menyentuh tubuh di depannya hingga ke dalamnya tidak hanya bibir ini, ia ingin menyentuh semua milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Changmin kembali mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya men_deatglare_ Changmin karena ulah tiba-tibanya namun bukan berarti ia tak menyukai semua itu bahkan rasanya sebuah keyakinan muncul di benaknya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Shim Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum menundukkan kepalanya pada menabrak dada Changmin, "Jantungmu berdebar sangat keras, Min. Di sini juga," ujar Kyuhun menyentuh dadanya sendiri di mana organ penunjang hidupnya berdetak sama keras dengan milik Changmin.

"Lalu?"

"Ini benar-benar aneh rasanya. Detakan ini seakan bersahutan satu sama lain. Rasanya aku tahu sesuatu," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum menaikkan lengan bibirnya membuat Changmin tak sabar menantikan kalimat milik Kyuhyun yang telah lama dinantikannya.

_Bug_

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Changmin menjauh dan segera berlari menjauhi _namja_ yang masih terdiam itu.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun berteriak, "akan kukatakan kalau kau bisa menangkapku, Min. kalau tidak jangan harap, bweeee." _Namja_ berambuat ikal itu menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Changmin yang masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Changmin yang masih meloading kelakuan Kyuhyun, tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun benar-benar bocah. Menggeleng pelan dengan kelakuan _magnae_ tersebut.

Changmin segera menggerakkan kaki panjangnya berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari tertawa di antara angin yang berhembus kencang. Sepertinya perasaan Kyuhyun sudah plong saat ini—ia terlihat tertawa riang. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Changmin yang mengejarnya, membuat Changmin kesal.

"Awas saja kau nanti Kyuhyun, kalau tertangkap nanti jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari kamarku setidaknya seminggu."

Hubungan keduanya mungkin masih belum akan berubah banyak, namun setidaknya Kyuhyun tak lagi membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Mulai saat ini Kyuhyun akan mencoba untuk jujur bahkan mungkin menjaga perasaanya sendiri untuk seorang Changmin.

_Grep_

"Dapat kau Kyuhyun."

"Hahaha … geli, Min."

Kyuhyun tertawa saat Changmin yang berhasil menangkapnya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menggelitiki pinggangnya membuatnya kegelian.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Kyuhyun. Tetaplah di sisiku. _Saranghae_." Changmin mengecup helaian ikal milik Changmin.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Changmin, menarik kedua tangan _namja_ tinggi itu memeluknya erat, "_nado, Min. Saranghae_ Shim Changmin."

Changmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun ke kiri mempertemukan bibinya pada bibir _namja_ tersebt untuk kesekian kali. Menyalurkan semua perasaanya untuk Kyuhyun, meyakinkan pada _namja_ itu bahkan semua ini adalah nyata. Perasaanya untuk Kyuhyun adalah tulus dan apa adanya.

Angin berhembus lembut diantara dua insan yang tengah berciuman itu. Bahkan waktu seakan berhenti menikmati pemandangan indah keduanya.

Walau diawali dengan sebuah keraguan setidaknya Kyuhyun dan Changmin bisa meyakinkan hati keduanya untuk bersama. Bersama mulai merajut kisah mereka. Kisah manis yang akan bertahan selamanya.

The End

A/N:

Just fict for my dear saeng :D


End file.
